1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a converter for receiving satellite broadcasting, and more particularly, to a converter for receiving satellite broadcasting having a junction impervious to water.
2. Description of the Background Art
A converter for receiving satellite broadcasting attached to a parabolic antenna and provided outdoors has a junction portion for connecting a cable, and water penetrating through the junction could adversely affect the state of receiving broadcasting. Hence, a waterproof cap is fit on the junction having a connector connected thereto, or a tape is wound therearound to prevent water penetration. The manner to wind the tape is complicated, the operation efficiency is low, and if the adhesiveness of the tape deteriorates, the effect of preventing water could be spoiled. Thus, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-109449 discloses a converter having a water drip wall provided around the outer periphery of the fitting part of a waterproof cap, which provides improved attachability and waterproofness.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional converter 51 for receiving satellite broadcasting. Converter 51 is secured to an attaching arm 56 connected to a parabolic antenna which is not shown. At the bottom of converter 51, a junction portion 52 connecting a high frequency circuit inside and a coaxial cable for external output are provided. Junction portion 52 includes a screw portion 54 provided at a base 53 for engaging a connector and a water drip wall 55 provided concentrically around base 53. A coaxial cable 58 having a connector 57 coupled at its tip end is inserted through a waterproof cap 59 formed by soft, composite resin, and connector 57 is engaged to screw portion 54. Then, junction portion 52 and connector 57 are covered with waterproof cap 59 by fitting the opening of waterproof cap 59 through base 53, such that rainwater may be prevented from penetrating.
In general, as is often the case, an engineer selects such a waterproof cap depending upon the shape of a connector at the tip end of a cable, the kind of the cable or the manner to attach an antenna when the cable is attached. In order to secure a high waterproofing effect, a suitable waterproof cap should be selected. In other words, if a suitable waterproof cap is not selected, water could come into the junction.
The converter for receiving satellite broadcasting described above has a waterproof cap inserted and secured to the cable. As a result, the waterproof cap could come off when the cable is pulled or moved after it is attached, which may allow water to come into the junction portion.